Lesser Human
by Writer for no reason
Summary: What would you do if your ex became a prostitute?Find out what Sasuke did...


He blinked twice. No, many times with the hope that the scene before him would vanish because it was just a mere product of his creative mind. However, it didn't.

She was still there with all of her flesh almost bare to the lust-filled eyes of the men watching—gawking—at her while she dance seductively around the cold metal pole. It was true then, the rumor, his former girlfriend was indeed a whore.

The sweet fraud smile that she wore on her beautiful face faded and the seductive glint in her emerald orbs was momentarily replaced by shock when they caught the sight of him. But that was only for a matter of seconds because after that the sweet fake smile became a genuine smirk and the glint of shock turned into a challenging stare. She wasn't saying anything nor was mouthing anything but all of her was screaming at him: "Yes, I'm a whore. Got anything to do about it?"

Her movements purposively grew more erotic. She shook her hips more provocatively and grinded herself harder against the pole. The crowed grew wilder and the shouting of "Strip! Strip! Strip!" became thunderous.

He began to sweat not for the fact that he was starting to be aroused but because of the shame he was feeling for her. He couldn't stand the show—his former lover stripping for everyone—so he went at the owner of the brothel house.

----

"So you purchased me?" She gave him a spine-chilling chuckle. They were currently inside his condo unit sitting opposite to each other both smoking cigarettes and exchanging blaming glares.

"I'm honored..." she let out a low laugh "...I'm purchased by a mighty Uchiha and got myself a knight in shining armor who wants to save his pride because his ex was fucking every guy who can afford her price." She glared at him "Am I right, _Sasuke-kun_?"

"Shut up." He smoked the last of his cigarette and put the remains on the ash tray. They both let the silence reigned for a couple of minutes before Sasuke stood up and walked at the other side of the room and spoke while stressing every word and trying to restrain his anger "You were right...I couldn't sort it out how did you fucking end up in that kind of place."

He was intensely staring at her demanding an explanation which took her a few minutes to give.

"I thought you were genius..." she threw the cigarette butt on the ash tray "...it was simple my son had nothing to eat and I knew nothing to do. So, I picked up the lesson I learned from you and fucked anyone who could give me what my son needs," her voice was starting to show emotions that she had been holding back since they talked. "Who were you to talk? Where were you when my father disowned me because I had your child inside me? You never stood up for me! You're nothing but a child afraid to face the beatings of his father!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Weren't you the one who wrote a letter and said that you had our child aborted? Weren't it you who broke up with me?" He yelled back at her.

She stared at him in confusion. She didn't know what he was talking about. There was no formal break up between them...could it be? But before she could speak of her thoughts he said something that made her ears to twitch.

"You're trying to use our unborn child to clean up your mess. Don't fuck with me Sakura...I won't buy your lousy act. If you don't have self-respect then at least respect my child."

He received a hard slap for that.

She pointed her finger at him "Don't you dare say that he was your child because you were never a father to him. You were just one of the jerk guys that I had sex with...the only difference was that yours was unpaid."

With gritted teeth, he paced to her place and forcibly grabbed her shoulders and dragged her up to his eye level.

"Don't you dare compare me to the men you fucked." His eyes were burning with fury while these words rolled off his tongue.

She would have chuckled but his grip on her shoulder was painfully tight that she winced while taunting him.

"You have no difference; in fact you were a much lesser being than they were."

"Really?" He smirked and it gave her the creeps "...then so be it."

He crashed his mouth against her lips and ravished her mouth while his hands started to do its business on her body wandering over her flesh touching and squeezing painfully and abusively. His mouth left her lips, afterwards, swollen and bruised to make its way down to her neck which he sucked and bit until he was satisfied. Once again he claimed her lips and played with it.

He was planning to brutally have sex with her.

However, when he felt a warm liquid wet his face he ceased his assaulting and let go of her.

"I'm sorry..." It came out of his mouth automatically after seeing her crying face. He sat down beside her on the couch that she was previously occupying and tried to hug her but she just pushed him of.

"You don't have to be sorry...you were just claiming what you bought." After drying her tears, she bitterly smiled and began to unbutton the blouse she was wearing.

"Don't." Sasuke said while looking away.

She chuckled once again—the same laugh that sent chill to his spine. The laugh that shook his conscience for a reason he couldn't ponder.

"Now _Sasuke-kun_, don't try to be a better man."

And she began doing her job.

* * *

A/N: It didn't turn out the way I planned...But I just want to get rid of this idea so my mind would be free...Anyway let me hear your judgment, review and tell me if it's alright or if it sucks...^_^


End file.
